


Always In The Sky

by Hotaru_Mizuno



Series: Rabbit Arthur x Eagle Alfred [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Bunny Arthur, Eagle Alfred, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forests, M/M, Russia is a bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Mizuno/pseuds/Hotaru_Mizuno
Summary: Arthur has fallen in love with a handsome eagle he met in the woods. He, however, is convinced his love will forever stay unrequited, seeing as he's only a lonely and grouchy rabbit, forever bound to the ground.





	Always In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This idea literally hit me as I was getting ready for bed. Whenever i have an idea for fanfiction I always write it down in Google Docs, but this one I started writing right away and finished it in under five hours. I wish i had a more organized order for writing these, lol.
> 
> I switched the dynamics a bit, thought it might be a nice change of pace for one of them to be a different animal hybrid thing. I saw no reason why not.

Arthur was lonely, he knew that. He, however, always felt so much lonelier when he looked up at the sky.

 

The sky always reminded him of Alfred.

 

He had met Alfred one day when at the lake, collecting water for his garden. Of course, he could just conjure up water, but just collecting it in buckets was much easier than using magic and valuable energy to summon such a common liquid. Things like that took too much time.

Then he saw a huge shadow flying high above him. Of course, his instincts immediately told him to run or hide or try to not be caught off guard. It could be a predator, a falcon or owl. Then the figure came closer, and he realized it was an eagle. Even worse, in fact, there was no way he could run from an eagle.

Then the eagle had coasted in for a landing and surprised him by instead of attacking him or grabbing him and flying off, he said hello. He said it with such a friendly tone and wit such a huge blinding grin on his face, Arthur faltered. 

 

And what he saw made him speechless.

 

He had never met an eagle up close like this before, but he couldn't imagine there was much competition. Alfred, was to put it simply, gorgeous. He never wore any shirt, his tanned chest always showing off, and it was quite a sight. Many little scales and tiny feathers grew at the base of his neck and at the foundations of his wings, which sprouted out of his back. They were huge, thirteen to fifteen feet, to be exact, brown and black and white feathers glistening beautifully. He had spectacular blue eyes that matched the brilliant blue sky perfectly, as if someone had blessed him with the full radiance of the sky.

Alfred was quite an intimidating person. Arthur felt his cheeks flustering up the moment Alfred began talking to him. The bird was absolutely beautiful. He was also childish and so eager to make friends, it made the small, younger rabbit dizzy. Why would an eagle want to be friends with a rabbit anyway? The very thought of it defied nature, even nowadays. However, he couldn't find himself refusing Alfred. He just couldn't find it in him to disappoint the raptor, strangely enough.

 

Even when he watched Alfred flying away, he still felt the pounding in his chest.

 

And knew he was royally screwed.

 

From then on, Arthur always woke up early to watch Alfred's form flying high in the sky, on his daily hunting trips. Arthur couldn't help it, watching on until it was time to water his garden. He knew Alfred would never be able to see him from his cottage deep in the forest. He still reverted his eyes and turned away every time he saw Alfred look his way or even down at all though, just in case. He knew this was ridiculous behavior, but he couldn't stop. 

He also couldn't help how now every time he took the weekly trip to the lake, Alfred would be there, smiling at him from a tree he had landed on. However much he began to hate it, to resent it, he found himself looking forward to it, because it meant he got to see Alfred more, him and his gorgeous and overwhelmingly friendly self. 

However, when he went back home though, he would always feel more lonely than ever. He felt the growing feeling of admiration, he wasn't stupid, there was no way to deny it, he wouldn't be so idiotic. However, he knew it was idiotic to even fall in love with Alfred in the first place.

Alfred was an eagle, a completely different species than Arthur. He was rebellious, happy, enthusiastic, and loved his time up in the sky, always ranting about how flying felt to him, and Arthur would always listen. He knew Alfred would always only consider him a friend, nothing more. After all, he was only a small bunny, forever tied to the earth. He could never feel the freedom and joy Alfred felt, he could never compare to what Alfred was.

Alfred deserved more than him. Alfred deserved more than a grouchy, small, weak bunny like him. He deserved one of his own kind, one as beautiful and free as him, the complete opposite of Arthur. He knew he was forever doomed to admire someone who would never want him that way. 

Yet he still couldn't get over it. Every day he dreamed of Alfred, his bright and sometimes overbearing voice, which always made Arthur want to listen, his beautiful smile, seeing those majestic wings fall open and pull him into the sky, where he'll be forever out of his reach. 

On one such occasion, when Arthur had said he needed to go back home and Alfred had bid his usually less jovial farewell(he was always like that when Arthur said goodbye, as if disappointed they couldn't spend more time together, but Arthur knew that wasn't true, it couldn't be.), he found one of his feathers. It was twice the size of his hand, and like some lovesick teenager, he had kept it, keeping it on his night desk. It always reminded him of his pain, but it was one part of Alfred that he'd always get to see, to love, even if he could never share his love with the feather's owner. 

However, he remained normal, never showing his true feelings to Alfred. He would always greet him with a smile, listening to his childish rants, contradicting his playful teasing or fake insults about his eyebrows. He had to pretend nothing was wrong, lest he loses the love of his life, lest Alfred would leave him forever. He couldn't stand to think of it. He knew if Alfred ever found out, he would leave Arthur, out of disgust or simply hate. Perhaps he would even sneer at him, however uncharacteristic of Alfred that may sound.

 

One morning, he walked out to do his weekly routine of collecting water, a couple of water buckets in tow. He had reached the large clearing where the lake sat, enormous and sparkling blue as always. On the other side, miles away, a few houses sat. Arthur vaguely knew the owners from Alfred, knowing they were a family of chipmunks.

 

He couldn't help but look up at the tree Alfred always sat on to wait for him, idly watching the time tick by or ruffling out his feathers. He wasn't there, oddly. Strange, Arthur thought, he was always there before Arthur was. Maybe he was late? It did strike him that Alfred may just not come at all, but that thought disappointed the rabbit greatly, and he shook it away from his mind.

He shouldn't feel this way, Arthur stop it! Get your head out of the clouds! He shook his head and lowered his water buckets to the ground, preparing his weekly ritual. He felt his head shoot up as he heard a twig snap. No, scratch that. A whole branch snapped under something's weight.

Arthur froze. He stiffened, slowly turning his head towards the sound, the lines and rows of trees he had just left. His heart increased its beating, fear starting to cave in. Should he run? It couldn't be Alfred, could it? Alfred always came in from the sky. He didn't like it much in the deep forest, he had told Arthur so. It was another reason Arthur felt proved that his love would always remain unrequited, no matter how much it may hurt him.

 

A great big shadow stepped out of the forest, and Arthur felt all of the blood drain out of his face.

 

It was bear.

 

A big, large, bear. It was so much bigger than Arthur, so much stronger. Those arms could crush his bones in under minutes. Out of that snowy white hair poked out large grizzly bear ears, and violet eyes stared at him, with something Arthur knew at once was hunger. The bear smiled, an almost evil smirk, fangs poking out. Oh, this bear was definitely looking for a meal. 

 

And it was clear the bear was thinking of Arthur becoming his meal.

 

Arthur took one glance around him and realized he was trapped. He was almost completely trapped by water, and if he tried to get away on land, he would have to run the risk of getting closer to the bear. He would be a sitting duck in water, seeing as he couldn't swim, he had never been taught how. Plus, the bear was surely a much faster swimmer and would probably catch him and then drown him. There was no escape

"Hello, little bunny." The bear greeted, his voice low and taunting, clearing noticing and enjoying the fear breaking out on Arthur's face. It was obvious the large predator knew just as Arthur did that he had successfully trapped his prey, that there was no way Arthur could run away from him. His smile widened. "What are you doing all alone, little sunflower? Aren't little bunnies like you mating and having litters around this time of year?"

Arthur took a step back, wincing as his barefoot splashed into the water, knocking down the boots he'd taken off in order to make moving around in water easier. Oh dear god, no. No, no, no, no, no. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to be eaten. 

He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to will down the tears gathering at his eyes. He didn't want to die, he wanted to live. He wanted to finish growing his first cucumber patch, see Alfred again, hear his laugh, perhaps even tell him how much he cherished him, even if Alfred might leave him, he didn't want to die and leave that disclosed. Why couldn't that of been a deer or something other than a bloody God damm bear?!

"Are you scared, little bunny?" He jeered, his mouth twisting into a horrible smile. Arthur shivered at the sight of those teeth, already imagining the frightening sight of them tearing away his skin and crushing his bones, feasting on his limbs like fruit. He took another step back, his foot sinking into ankle-deep water. The bear laughed, a twisted and nefarious laugh. It was clear he enjoyed tormenting animals, seeing how utterly terrified they were of him before he ended their lives.

"There's nowhere to run, little bunny. You're going to make such a wonderful little lunch." He said, giggling, licking his lips as walked, practically sauntering closer, eyeing Arthur with hunger. "I bet bunnies taste delicious don't they?"

Arthur could feel himself shaking. He wanted to go down with a fight, but he was a bunny. He was not built for fights, he wouldn't last a minute. He couldn't even find it in himself to act brave, act like he was not scared of the advancing bear. He knew his doom was coming, and that it was no use fighting it…

"P-p-please…." Arthur stuttered, his voice cracking as he took another step back. This was pointless, as he was only delaying his death. He couldn't swim, nor could he run from a bear. It was a bear for god's sake! 

 

The bear in question giggled once again, now less than ten feet away from Arthur. Arthur swallowed, noticing how close the bear was coming, how it licked his lips again and bared his teeth, ready to kill him. "How about you stay put, yes? It'll make the death faster, you won't feel the pain!" He giggled and then began to pounce towards Arthur.

Arthur screamed, bursting into a run, trying desperately to run away from the attacker, knowing how hopeless it all was. His desperate attempts were in vain, as the bear soon tackled him into the waterlogged dirt, his claws digging into Arthur's limbs as he fell. Arthur tried to struggle, whimpering and sobbing as he felt the searing pain of sharp nails digging into his skin. No, he didn't want to die, he didn't want to die!

He felt hot tears cascade down his cheeks as he was slammed into the mud, blurring his vision. He felt large hands and sharp nails close in around his neck, pain sharpening, hungry growls growing louder, knowing he was now in his final moments-

 

And suddenly another person crashed into the bear, throwing him off of Arthur. Arthur had squeezed his eyes shut, believing this to be the warning that the bear was about to snap his neck or tear into it, killing him, but then he felt the large animal being thrown off him. His eyes opened, confused.

Then he saw Alfred, hovering over the bear, wings extended, face filled with intense fury. The bear growled, angered that his lunch had been interrupted

 

"Get the fuck away from Arthur, you oversized prick!" Alfred snarled, hovering in front of the rabbit's fallen form. Arthur felt his bones scream at him as he tried to prop himself up, heart beating rapidly. Alfred was protecting him….

Arthur watched with astonishment as the bear ran at Alfred, claws, and teeth bared, only for Alfred to fly up and away from him. The eagle then caught him off guard, landing a well-placed kick right to the head. Despite the large size of the bear, Alfred was not only nearly as big but also twice as fast. 

The bear tried to rebound and swing his claws where he thought he could reach the eagle, however, Alfred was too fast for him. Alfred swooped down close to the ground, where he grabbed a large rock and began to fly back towards the bear, faster than the speeding wind of a storm. The bear tried to act ready for him, bearing his claws in the eagle's direction, but Alfred flapped his wings upward at the last moment, dripping the rock directly on the bear's head. The bear fell to the ground, knocked unconscious.

 

Alfred gently landed, panting heavily, his back to Arthur. Arthur laid there, having barely been able to prop himself on his elbows. He felt pain wracking his limbs, blood flowing from the places the bear had dug in his claws. His heartbeat rapidly with the sheer shock of having been so close to death, but it didn't compare to the burning feeling he was feeling now. Alfred had just saved him. Alfred, he, the love of his life, the untouchable, had just saved Arthur's life.

Alfred turned around and broke into the run, stopping only to bend down at Arthur's side. Arthur felt his breathing rate increase as he looked up at those blue, oh so blue eyes, plagued with concern. "Oh my God, Arthur! Are you okay? Dear God, I'm so sorry! I should've came earlier-"

Arthur sniffled, tears still flowing down his cheeks. Despite everything, Alfred had just saved his life. He had almost died. He heard Alfred desperately asking him if he was alright, his hand grabbing him and trying to help him to sit up. His face and body were covered in mud, and many scratches adorned his arms, legs, and neck. Oh god, he had almost died. 

"Arthur?" Alfred said, voice wild with concern.

Arthur opened his mouth to answer, but instead, he gave a half-hearted sob. He felt so pathetic, bursting into tears in front of Alfred. He should be so much better than this, but he couldn't lift a finger to try. He was too scared. He was too shocked. He just wanted Alfred to hold him. Take him into his big strong arms and tell him everything will be alright. 

 

Alfred stayed frozen by his side for a moment, before he crouched down and lifted Arthur into his arms, hugging him close to his chest. Arthur simply let him, glad Alfred excused how weak he was, glad Alfred wasn't leaving him yet. He grasped Alfred's shoulder weakly, sobbing into Alfred's chest. He had always wanted to feel that chest, feel the warmth around him that was Alfred's arms and wings. The feeling was ruined by the shock and pain of almost dying, however 

 

"Shhhh, Arthur, it's going to be alright. The big bad bear can't hurt you anymore." Alfred said soothingly, rubbing his big strong hands into Arthur's blonde locks and golden bunny ears, now wet with dirt and mud. Arthur sobbed, trying not to shake as Alfred whispered comfort into Arthur's ear. 

"A-Alfred …" Arthur cried softly, desperately clinging to Alfred's broad shoulders. He didn't want Alfred to leave, not ever. He didn't feel safe without him around anymore. His sobs began to die down, but he still cried hard, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"It's alright, Arthur, I'm here now. I'm not going to let anything else hurt you. You'll be safe. I'll be your hero, okay? No one will hurt ya' while I'm around."

Arthur sniffles, trying to regain his posture. Why would Alfred save him? Why would Alfred want to be his "hero"? "W-W-Why?" Oh God, he sounded so pathetic. He couldn't help it, he broke into a new round of sniffles and buried his head in Alfred's chest.

Alfred looked almost confused, which couldn't be right. "Why what?"

 

Arthur swallowed down a sob and tried again. "W-Why would you s-save me?" Arthur asked, hating how weak and vulnerable he sounded. Did Alfred really think he was anything worth saving?

 

"Why wouldn't I?" Alfred said, smiling gently and hugging Arthur tighter. Arthur blinked, that was not the answer he was expecting.

"B-because I'm just an r-rabbit….." Arthur whimpered, trying not to look at Alfred and those big blue eyes, so filled with concern. Perhaps Alfred was just trying to be a nice person, and not look bad? "You're…..you're so much more p-perfect….."

"Oh, Arthur….." Alfred began, trailing off. Arthur lowered his head more, feeling as if he knew that this was where the caring would stop, where Alfred would drop him and fly off, but to his surprise, Alfred cupped Arthur's chin, prompting him to look up at him. Arthur stubbornly stayed still, until he felt Alfred lifting his chin up instead, forcing him to look up at him. "Arthur, why would you think that?"

Arthur hesitated, hating how Alfred could see the tear tracks and his now red, puffy eyes. "B-Because…... it's true…. I'm just a simple rabbit, I can't fly or protect anything. Not even my own m-mother wanted me " Oh, perhaps that was too much, now Alfred would think he was hopeless. It was true however, he had been the runt of the litter so to speak

Alfred shook his head. "I don't see how you would think that. You're not simple, you're wonderful." Alfred smiled gently. "I don't care that you're not a bird, you're perfect as a rabbit. I love you just the way you are, Arthur."

Arthur froze. Did Alfred just say…No, he couldn't mean that. Why would he? "Y-You….you love me?"

 

"Of course I do, silly." Alfred laughed, flashing one of his bright and beautiful grins. "I was...well, i was going to tell you that today, but then there was a bear, and ya' know the rest." Alfred tightened his arms around Arthur. "Let's get you to your house, alright Arthur? We need to getcha' all patched up."

Arthur nodded slightly, but gave a small squeak of surprise as Alfred instead pulled him up into his arms, picking him up and carrying him bridal style. Arthur could not believe this was really happening to him, he had thought Alfred wouldn't want him.

 

"It's only a bit of a walk, so hope you can hold out till' then." Alfred said.

Arthur was confused, holding on to Alfred's shoulders as tightly as he could. "You don't know where I live....."

"Heh, I do actually! You're always out there when I'm on my hunting trips!" Alfred said. He reassured Arthur and began to walk off towards the trees.

Arthur felt a retort get caught in his throat. There was nothing else to say about that. Did Alfred really love him? "Do you really actually….love me?" He asked meekly.

"Yes, how many times do I have to say it?" Alfred laughed, deep rumbles emitting from his chest that Arthur could feel against him. "I love you and your green eyes, they're like little jewels. And your pale skin and freckles, you're cute when you laugh too. I honestly don't know how I didn't fall in love with you sooner."

Arthur blushed profoundly, hardly believing his ears. "I didn't….I didn't…" the words got caught in his throat. 

 

"It's alright, Arthur. Just relax, I'm going to bring you home, 'kay?" Alfred said, smiling as his hands tightened around Arthur's body. 

 

Arthur swallowed and nodded, hesitantly snuggling into Alfred's warm chest. "A-Alright." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Ha. Hi. Have any requests? You can share them on my discord server!  
> Come say hi. Or don't. Guess I don't care.  
> https://discord.gg/zPdE9Qe


End file.
